In software testing, a considerable attention is given to coverage. Coverage refers to the extent of which all parts of the tested code have actually been subjected to testing by the test tool.
Functional verification tests a hardware device by simulating the functionality of a device-under-test (DUT). Verification is performed by stimulating the DUT with a wide variety of inputs (also referred to as—“stimuli”) to ensure that all aspects of the DUT have been tested.